1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical appliances, and more particularly to arm slings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art arm slings have traditionally provided a trough for insertion of the forearm, and a strap connecting the ends of the trough to support the sling around the back of the wearer's neck. Examples of slings having such a design and variations thereof include U.S. Pat. No. 980,464, issued to Wermuth; U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,754, issued to Messer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,221, issued to Kendall et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,149, issued to Mims; U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,301 issued to Hubbard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,928, issued to Ackley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,961 issued to Christensen.
The designs of prior art arm slings have had several problems associated with them. Because the slings were simply supported over the neck, they allowed the arm to swing outwardly when the wearer bent forward. This may be uncomfortable to the wearer and may subject the arm to bumping as the wearer moves about. While some prior art arm slings held the arm in a relatively comfortable position, the comfort provided by such slings could still be improved upon. Most previous arm slings were also secured over the shoulder with a thin strap causing pressure and discomfort on the neck and shoulder after the sling was worn for an extended period of time. The arm position provided by most previous arm slings also promoted swelling in the hand, since the hand was often maintained at a position below the elbow.
The prior art arm sling also usually included one or more items of hardware, such as metallic attachment pieces, which made the slings difficult to wash and which could cause discomfort to the wearer, especially if the wearer bumped his or her arm near the location of one of these items of hardware. The slings were designed for either the left or right arm, but not both, so that a sling designed for the left arm was useless if a right arm sling was needed. These slings were often bulky, presenting an unattractive appearance and making it difficult to wear coats or other outer garments comfortably. Furthermore, the hand was usually exposed, which may be uncomfortable particularly during cold weather. In addition, prior art arm slings were typically made of a plurality of individual pieces which are assembled together, making the slings relatively expensive to fabricate.